Field of the Invention:
Portable cooking grills, particularly grills which may be disassembled and nested together for backpacking or handcarrying.
The invention is characterized by its portability when disassembled into an attache carrying case configuration and its rigid structure in its assembled mode with the dual capability of serving both as a cooking grill, oven and smoker.